Rex meets Shaded Eyes
by Moonsnakeprincess
Summary: Hidden Secrets that tie Rex and Van Kleiss history. OC used.


Martinez

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. Only my OC.

Generator Rex: Rex meets Shaded Eyes

"Rex your mission is to find the assassin before this assassin finds you." said Doctor Rebecca Holiday.

"Yeah Doc no problem but no one knows what the guy looks like let alone who hired him.", So basically I'm a sitting duck, he thought, swallowing hard he scanned the crowd in a small town in the middle of Nowhere the name of this delightful town, No where's Dreams.

"Six is also in the crowd don't worry and so is Noah you won't be handling this alone but you can't have any contact with anyone except me.", said Doctor Holiday.

"Possessive much doc how about we go see a movie first and-"

"Rex, just focus on staying alive."

"Okay doc but I can't wait for you forever." Rex wiggled his eyebrows.

Back at Providence, Doctor Holiday typed away trying to find out anything about this hit man and who he- That's it, she thought, "How presumptuous of me just because White said it was a man doesn't mean he's right. Now to find this hit man or should we say hit lady and find out who hired and why."

"Eight pm the subject dubbed Rex is annoyed and trying to coax me out. Already filled in about Agent Six and the monkey named Bo-Bo Ha-Ha that is the dumbest name I ever heard think dressing in slacks blends them in. That monkey couldn't blend in even if he wore mud as a hat. The boy called Noah, shy, dependable, pretty good shooter. Perhaps to try this link." the assassin jumped off the roof which was six piles high. Dusting off the assassin walked forward with plan in hand.

"This is boring I wonder if I can sneak away and hang out with Noah-", Rex was grateful that for once he was at a high society hotel and the whole bill was on White Knight so he should be thrilled but keeping under watch even when he didn't see Six and such he knew they were close by. He opened the window to fly out just to see Bo-Bo snacking on sloppy joes.

"Don't even think about it kid not this way." said Bo-Bo.

"What do you suggest?" said Rex.

"You didn't hear it from me but there's a blind spot between the fourth floor fire escape and the fountain garden. Careful though Six is near that area but if I get a little lazy you could slip away for a breather." said Bo-Bo.

"How much do I owe you this time?" said Rex.

"Just don't die kid, we'll discuss our payment plan later." Bo-Bo jumped away to find dessert.

Rex laughed as he avoided Providence soldiers but the skill he required was avoiding Six. He spotted him drinking a glass of water. Typical Six, thought Rex.

Six suddenly left his station in a hurry; Rex sighed with relief and dashed out.

"Well this is boring." said Rex with a pout; he couldn't find Noah anywhere, "For this kind of excitement I could have stayed in my room. Hey what gives?" Rex couldn't move his body and everything burned from his lungs, his heart, his stomach. He was now kneeling in pain, everything went dark.

Rex opened his eyes into a dark room for a minute all he could hear was his own breath then he heard a voice, a soothing voice like one of those jazz players but it was feminine and determined, he strained his ears to hear a feminine voice arguing with someone even though he couldn't make out the voice. Pretending to sleep he heard her enter.

"I know you're not sleeping Rex the bum was going to skim me, no one skims me got it. Now get up we're getting out of here."

"Como?"

"No cash for getting your butt no deal. Nothing personal but a girl's got to eat. Now get up and let's go before the dumbbell gets up." said the girl with shades.

"Wait a minute you want me to trust you with my safety. Wait you're the assassin?"

"Problem. You didn't strike me as the sexist type. Now do you want to get out of here or what?"

"Sure but who hired you. Van Kleiss."

"Are you serious? No way I wouldn't work for that creep no matter how hungry I am. Besides any guy who doesn't bother to look for his amora deserves to be alone and miserable. For someone so smart he's stupid. Fyi you shouldn't put all your energy in searching for your family. Don't push yourself you'll remember when you need to."

"Wait what? What?"

"Fyi you'll think this incident is a dream. You all will. You'll remember me when you need to. But for now trust your instinct. Shut up and follow me."

"Look girl with the shades what's your name?"

"Shades. Haven't had a name in years. He'll figure it out and try to find her through me. Darn speak of him and he shows up. Seems he's trying to steal that power source. Go say hi to Van Kleiss but don't mention me. If he sees me it might trigger events that aren't meant to happen yet. No one is born bad you know they're created by circumstance. You'll be fine from here bye." she gave him a hug and was gone.

"What the? Wait!"

"Ah if it isn't Rex. Always a pleasure." said Van Kleiss.

Rex awoke to the new providence and wondered not for the first time if Shades was real or not and wondered if he would see her again. Other than his brother and Van Kleiss she seemed to know all the answers but why was she in such a rush. The sun it had something to do with the sun, thought Rex when the alarm blared it was time to save the world again.

From a distant Shade and another watched Rex and Van Kleiss due to his visions gone askew changed history causing a rift that Shades and she needed to fix in order to fill in holes and hearts that were darkened long ago…


End file.
